


锡心/Bag of Steel Hearts

by bluebox1025



Category: Alita - Fandom, Alita:Battle angel
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox1025/pseuds/bluebox1025
Summary: 存在一些依德医生拒绝给阿丽塔讲的故事，虽然最后他还是讲了





	锡心/Bag of Steel Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> *是 微博@则定法加 宝藏太太的约稿，全文一万二完结，斜线有意义  
> *灵感是太太的指定台词“I needed to kill him，or maybe I was hoping that he could kill me.（我必须要杀了他，或许我也期待着他能杀了我）”设定根据原作+电影  
> *【本文所有权是太太的】太太的画真的很戳人qwq，感谢太太带来这么多美好的瓦叔

城中心的荒原不时传来摇撼地表的噪音，自从雨果简略地对她透露了她的由来，阿丽塔对这些噪音总有一股敏感性，认为也许自己的同类也被那样扔下来，此刻掩埋在垃圾堆深处。不过她对撒冷完全没有对故乡的感情，她只觉得那是另一座倒置的钢铁城，借着比魔法厉害的工业魔法漂浮在天上。依德在零件短缺的时候会领她去荒原附近散步，他自己进去收集废品，勒令阿丽塔只能在外面等待，除非戴上安全帽才可商量，不过他们再没有发现过第二颗存活的人类大脑。

回家的崎岖道路途径不少小商品店，世界各地的流亡者涌进最后一座摇摇欲坠的城池，以令人赞叹的适应力把原先的生活状态复原，正因如此，钢铁城拥有奇异的多元化，年龄的差异性在其中显得格外微不足道。依德穿着橡木色的灯芯绒牛仔裤，刷手服外面罩一件深受中年人喜爱的不修身衬衫，快速从道路两旁的店铺中间穿过。

阿丽塔在牵着他的手迫使他走进那些五光十色的小玩具店时，断定他不喜欢逛街，她不是第一次注意到他挑选条纹制品的特殊口味，虽然没有完全脱离中年人的惯常审美眼光，但灰绿小格子，中国花瓶样的横纹，还有他第一次放在自己房间里的彩虹圆领针织衫——可以说还是相当有挑战性的。客厅里那两个布枕头是十几个世纪前流行的波西米亚风格，据说是由一个异域的女人赠送，用以替代给先天残疾的儿子更换全身结缔组织的费用，依德欣然接受了。

钢铁城的包容性让人们得以生存，却催生了更多怪异现象，阶级权力凌驾于法律之上，用依德的话来说，这里就是一个巨型的全面培养基，毫无判断力地给所有细菌输送养分。

依德对怪物的定义很广泛，想安装多于两条手臂的工厂工人，嫌弃人类身体而要求改换机械骨骼的猎人勇士，阿丽塔出现以前的所有机动球玩家，还有撇下夭折的新生儿去打比赛的赌徒，无一例外都是怪物。这个城市能让好人都变坏。

那个穿得像红衣主教的维克多是这些怪物的头目，当然他也是其中一员，不过他能驱使那些怪物替他做事，也莫如说是诺瓦在更高的地方驱动他，把他作为一个永生的中转站，每次维克多戴上墨镜从装甲车里盯着他的时候，依德都觉得是诺瓦的眼睛在那副墨镜后朝外窥视。

“你说诺瓦会借用其他人的眼睛来监视我们，那他会不会控制你？” 阿丽塔问道，她把一团被子搂在怀里，依德坐在她的小床边缘，回答每日的例行提问，大多数都是关于天坠之战的历史和撒冷的民间传说。

“当然不会，他把我控制了还怎么监视，照一整天镜子吗？” 依德好笑地摇头，阿丽塔则挑起一侧眉毛，依德大概懂得她的意思，轻微地点了点头，于是女孩把他的眼镜摘下来放在床头柜上。

“这一定疼死了。” 阿丽塔下定论道，凑近了去看他额头上的伤痕，她想象着依德从前的样子，穿着干干净净的撒冷实验员制服，前额上镶嵌着象征身份的蓝钻。他的脸上很少沾染血迹，无需在普通人的伤口上耗费精力，更不用冒险去做见不得光的任务。

“阿丽塔，有一种东西叫麻醉药。” 依德笑起来，阿丽塔对此置若罔闻，聚精会神地端详伤痕的走势。切口很小，医生很懂得如何优化预后，让那里的外观看上去没什么异样。她直起上身，伸出两根手指向那块浅淡的凹痕靠近过去，依德不再说话，阿丽塔的身体很沉重，压得他左腿发麻。

白瓷表面的那些雕花是他弄的，他想女孩们再怎么样也不会讨厌雕花，于是在做好这副骨架之后，多花了一晚上镌刻出手臂和小腿上的云朵纹路，并在手背以一束常青藤曼收尾，现在这只他创作出来的手正满含探寻意味地绕着他早已愈合的伤口打转。

可以说是阿丽塔让这具身体发光，连带着让那些小花蕾发光，她是一件真正意义上的绝美的艺术品，拥有完整的灵魂和健全的性格——不像他自己，艺术品本身的价值在诞生之初就已大大超越了创作者的价值。

依德不得不在这一刻面对自己内心的阴暗，就好像是阿丽塔的光辉将他试图隐藏在身后的阴影扯出来，摆正在他面前。

“不对，我还是觉得会很疼，麻醉药不是万能的。” 阿丽塔坚持己见，她一向对依德的感受有她自己的理解。女孩收回手，把头发拨到耳朵后头，好奇地注视着依德的眼睛，她看见一些不曾出现过的困扰，而后依德的表情发生变化。

“阿丽塔，你压着我了——” 依德咬着牙在左侧的空气里来回比划，阿丽塔恍然意识到他的处境，大叫了一声从他身上爬下来，鼓着嘴小声道歉。依德长出了一口气，忽略了阿丽塔上扬的尾音，他并不在意阿丽塔的歉意是否真诚，这不是什么大不了的事。

“也许吧，可能会有一点痒，我记不清，这是很久以前的事。” 依德把眼镜戴好，使劲搓了搓脸颊，“麻醉药也分很多种类，虽然由于科技发展过快导致基础药学的进步显得不那么可观，但浅层神经阻断剂一定是本世纪最伟大的发明之一，不然我可撑不到现在。”

“给我讲讲。” 阿丽塔兴奋地说，盘腿坐在他身边，床垫立时陷下去。

“讲什么？你今天的‘睡前故事’额度已经用完了。” 依德想从小床上起来，阿丽塔按着他的手掌阻止了他的去向，嘴角翘起老高，她的脸上有些微妙的小表情，不同于这个年龄的普通少女，她对废墟和破败展示出了热忱，对那些损毁的，残缺的，有瑕疵的，受过伤害的，或是脆弱的小生灵，她不时泄露出这个特质，时常让依德感到胆战心惊。

“讲讲你那件外套。” 阿丽塔在自己左边锁骨下打横画了画，又挤到依德身边去，后者背靠着竖起的床头挡板，执意不肯挪动，他们都在试探着推动或扭转话题，阿丽塔撇了撇嘴：“那件外套后面有一条破口，这么长，弯弯曲曲，在左边，是怎么来的？”

窗户的横竖分隔把月光切成四个奶酪色的小块，尘埃粒子聚集成团，在盘旋的气流中起舞。损毁的，残缺的，有瑕疵的，受过伤害的，或是脆弱的小生灵。依德从未考虑过自己是否也成为了其中的一员，阿丽塔的本性是好战，但她始终没有抛弃悲悯和旺盛的保护欲望，也许她终将成为一个孤独的个体，和自己一样为了别人，别人的理想和抱负，别人的惨痛和悲伤而坚持活着。如果有心的人最勇敢，那最痛苦的悲剧注定让他们去经历。

“被烧烤架戳破。” 依德顿了顿，严肃地声明。

阿丽塔立刻哭丧着脸，双肩塌下去，从喉咙里发出一连串大失所望的叫嚷来抗议依德的逃避，不过不管她再怎么软磨硬泡也不能再多听到一个字。

掩上门的时候，依德还能听见阿丽塔哀怨的嚎叫，锁舌吞进门孔，发出喀嗒的一声脆响，他忽然很庆幸阿丽塔没有因为他的隐瞒而激发出什么隐藏的审讯能力——如果她真的具有的话。

回到客厅的沙发，他躺进两个花纹枕头里，时钟在距离他几米远外的书桌上，他懒得起身，应付阿丽塔源源不断地好奇心是很耗体力地事，一旦有休息的机会，他就不愿意错过，何况天亮以后还有新的工作，他有制作一条仿真左臂的计划，格哈德偶尔也希望以完整的人类形象上街，他远远地望向手术台后贴着的人脑二维解剖图，从额叶开始逐步回忆哪些区段可以控制四肢，在温和地迎向睡意时，他发觉自己忘记了一些东西，一些就在表面上的，显而易见但是又被忽略的东西。

也许是因为躯体得以放松，中枢占有更大的份额，刚才阿丽塔留在他身上的触压感越来越明显，撒冷的标记即使已被连根拔起，仍在一阵阵发热，仿佛阿丽塔的触碰重启了那段过往，看起来不光是阿丽塔需要重拾记忆，他也需要。

这一晚他不间断地做梦，梦见在上面的日子，梦见放逐和流浪，梦见垃圾场的斜阳和钛合金头骨上取下来的眼珠，梦见最开始的那个叫做“阿丽塔”的女孩，是他自己取的名字，他赋予了自己当时所拥有的全部爱意，由古老的西班牙语词根而来，她就是他的梦境，由他创造，但不属于他。

他还在天空城丢弃垃圾的通道口下转悠，闻见浓烈刺鼻的焦油味，随即咳嗽着醒来，惊讶地发现次日清晨已经降临。

拾荒垃圾车准点从诊所门外驶过，轰隆隆冒着直冲云霄的黑烟。含有大量尼古丁和酸腐物质的气体会重创肺部组织，机械肺不会这么容易受伤，但多做点保护总不会错。依德从枕头堆里坐起来，艰难地扶着腰去关窗，痛得要死，他怀疑自己可能因为长期的猎人勇士身份患上了梦游症，在每个成功入眠的夜晚都不甘寂寞地偷跑出去四处溜达。

阿丽塔的房门紧闭，一切如常。

这段无人打扰的时光正好让依德用来烹饪早餐，清理咖啡机内部，把上一套晾干的刷手服叠好，然后打开系统面板继续制作仿真手臂。按理说他不应该喝太多咖啡，他有轻度贫血，一切含咖啡因的食物都是禁忌，不过他只需要小剂量来提神，况且如果积存了太多水垢，谁知道会不会让阿丽塔的消化系统产生故障。

“大夫！” 一个声音从他背后响起，由远及近。依德转过身，把电刀和系统主机之间的链接切断，晶体显示屏画面随之静止。那条胳膊顿时失去活力，僵硬地躺倒在手术台上，肘部仍呈现出完美的人造生理弯曲。

雨果正微笑着朝他挥手示意，而后轻而易举从外面伸进手，把反锁的门闩搬开，径直进入诊所。这和阿丽塔每次晚归时的开门手法几乎类同，不难得知这两个人平时都聊些什么话题。

“今天来得挺早。” 依德短促地寒暄道，他暂时不想和来人做过多交流，只想尽快完成手头的工作，但这句话从嘴里讲出来，采用的语气在他自己听起来都有些刻薄，似乎包含某种莫名其妙的敌意。

“早安大夫，你要的网络集线控制器。” 雨果把一只手上握着的两个黑色小方盒搁在台子上，另一只手仍揣在牛仔裤的兜里，就这样沉默但兴味盎然地站立在建筑的中央，转动着脖子左顾右盼，眼睛轮番扫过满满腾腾的书架和天花板顶部的灯光，总之没有要离开的意思。

“我记得我们商量好一周结一次工资，也就是后天。” 依德有些心烦，决心重新拿起手术刀，不再往身后看，重新束起面板和主机的链接，激活走行于旋后肌内部的桡神经深支。他认定雨果只是对这个环境好奇，等看够了会自行撤退，毕竟枯燥的科研和反复调试的小关节总有一天会让年轻人们觉得厌烦，他们志在更宏伟之处。

但在他接通肱动脉管道的瞬间，凝视着荧蓝色的牛顿液体飞速涌过骨骼间隙，他突然明白了雨果停留的意图，他是在等阿丽塔。

依德猝不及防地抖了下手臂，食指狠狠地敲在移动键上，他无意如此，不过有一簇不受意识控制的肌肉因这个想法而严重痉挛，塑料管道的外壳因此被擦破了一条小裂缝，缓慢地向外渗落着流动的光。依德懊丧地低吟了一声，索性推开面板，手指从精密的操纵柄上挪开来，连抢救伤口的心情都失掉了。

集线控制器有八成新，这小玩意的作用是将体内的热能收集汇总，帮助上肢无力的患者更快恢复握力，不是顶级配置，不过也绝不落后，大概率是从某个器官交易的黑心商贩手里淘来的，依德这样猜测，黑市上什么都有，劣质武器，弹药，各种颜色的眼球，心脏瓣膜，都是低价兜售，比他付给雨果的工资要低多了，棘手的是最近来复诊的患者基本上都用水果和粮食抵费用，可他不能用麦片去交换仿真指甲。

“阿丽塔还没起，下次不要随便进我的诊所，在外面等着。” 依德翻来覆去地检查零件，觉得有些不对劲，一些线路被齐刷刷地斩断，像是从腹腔里被直接扣出来，他还不清楚雨果所做的生意，如果他知道这是一位初级机动球选手身上卸下的部件，不知会作何感想，兴许照用不误也说不定，然后在深切的愧疚中继续匍匐着生活下去，靠行医救人减轻自责，反正他已经习惯如此，替无道德观念者背负道德的枷锁，替善恶不分者赎清作恶的罪孽。

等他抬头的时候雨果还站在原处，打量着他挂在办公桌上的巨幅地图。

“还有事吗？” 依德的逐客意味很明显，他是得找个时间跟雨果谈一谈，不过不是今天，今天他不想说话。雨果讨好地耸了耸肩，对医生略有些苗头的怒气不以为然。

“无意冒犯，大夫，这是撒冷吗。” 他指了指那张牛皮纸手绘地图，“真漂亮，你也想到上面去？”

依德的眼睛睁大了，他显然有被冒犯到，要知道那只是简简单单的一张钢铁城地下排水系统的结构图，而且他这辈子都不会再和撒冷有什么交集——至少他这样希望。那个男孩对撒冷的执念深到什么程度他不得而知，但每次窥见的冰山一角都令人忧虑。

“那不是——” 在他出言辩驳之前，雨果忽然面露惊喜，将目光投转到他身后，不看也知道发生了什么。依德叹了口气，格哈德曾开玩笑似的说他是在嫉妒，他当时还极力反对来着。

“你们俩在干什么？” 阿丽塔的声音充满了流淌的暖意，像是城外山林间被阳光晒烫的溪流。她显然不是想要得到具体答案，只是单纯想说点什么，表达按捺不住的快乐。她在憧憬接下来一天的美好时光，顺着主街道向中央区行驶，来一场街头球赛，去寻找隐秘的小饭馆，享受一顿不用被依德强迫补充绿色蔬菜和小番茄的午餐。

“聊点成年人之间的事！早餐在烤箱里，阿丽塔，把吐司吃掉。” 依德在雨果回答之前抢白，他心不在焉地朝穿戴整齐的女孩摆了摆手，随后急不可耐地收起假装的笑容，深青色的眼睛盯紧不明就里的青年，同时压低嗓音：“听好，我们得定个规矩。你照顾好她，带她远离争斗，远离那些刻着悬赏标记的怪物，不要在马路上乱跑，不要瞎吃东西。然后晚上再把她带回到我这里，只能回来这里，不要踏上任何其他人的地盘，至于你自己住的那个高到天上去的小阁楼，想都不要想。如果在她身上发现一点损坏我发誓我一定——用你去工厂领赏金！我的意思是，我一定把你卸了去领赏金，我——”

“放心吧大夫，她可比你想的厉害多了。” 雨果带着骄傲的口吻打断他，顺手在他肩上友好地拍了拍，或者可以理解为他在试图表示友好。这个动作让依德感到很不舒服，太过于敷衍，似乎隐约带有一股得胜般的轻蔑。是这样吗？这个在青少年群体中大概是很受欢迎的男孩，以获得阿丽塔的青睐作为一个阶段性的胜利，并且肆无忌惮地展示他有多了解阿丽塔，了解阿丽塔的能力和思想，借此持有向别人——尤其是向自己——炫耀的资本，是这样吗？依德深吸了口气，想尽快摆脱这一摊毫无意义的负面猜测。

雨果从他面前溜走，阿丽塔紧随着迅速跑出大门。这次她没有忘记放下门闩，她瞧见格哈德护士已经从斜侧的储物室里出来，走到依德身边去，后者的脸色看起来不大好，不过格哈德是一位相当不错的看护，也是一位有耐心的陪同，阿丽塔的担忧只持续了几秒，就被街道上各式各样的气味和声音搅得无影无踪。

女孩的身影彻底消失在生锈的出租车后头，诊所恢复寂静，连风也停止。

大部分患者都会在十点钟左右陆续到来，依德不想把预约定得太早，毕竟他有些不规律的“午夜生活”，然而目前，这个作息意味着他将独自享受两个多小时的胡思乱想。虽然他原本就是不适应热闹的人，不然也不会将诊所开在人流稀少的二十二号街，距离中心区有至少十六条街的距离，但那是他主动选择的独处，而非被人强行夺走伴侣所致的被动独处，这有根本的区别。

“他根本没有被我威胁到，对吗？” 依德望着雨果和阿丽塔离开的方向沮丧地开口道，格哈德怜悯地看了看他，什么也没说。

 

警察这一职业已经消失很久，谈起来像是上世纪的轶闻。

似乎是他的第十一单生意，中间有一些面孔被遗忘了，不碍大体，他们都是这坛培养基里的一味元素，只能滋生细菌，依德真正直面他追查了一年半的仇人时，早不如噩梦缠身那阵子来得痛苦，他清醒，冷漠，惶然地意识到那人退化的记忆里已经没有对他杀死的小阿丽塔的印象，他一直在逃，靠宣泄暴力和偷来的吗啡制剂苟活，依德不能估测陆续有多少人死在了他手里。

对方断裂的手臂仍然断裂，电线裸露，软管底部打了个结，切断了多余的部分，接骨的手法只有依德掌握，不过现在他没那个打算，他把火箭锤组装好，没有在拐角处埋伏，径直从暗影里走出来，站在那个半机械人面前。

他们在交手前没有寒暄，半机械人需要一个出口发泄，他需要一个机会，他们都畅快地寻求各自短期或长期的理想，半机械人的力量全无退化，依德用了军方驱动器来打造他的核心，他仍然是最强大的身体，这使得这场缠斗从一开始就失去公平，但依德不在乎，他一次次挥舞手臂，接着氢燃料的推动砸向对方脚边的地砖，半机械人积极地做出反击，每一步都处于上风，抛开躁乱的大脑不说，他仍是金字塔顶端的武士，想杀死一个年逾半百人类医生易如反掌，火箭锤一直闪耀着亮丽的橙红色，连亮蓝的踪影都无，速度未曾减慢过，他以求死的意志求生，将这一赛程拖长，拖久，期待对方可能因不耐烦露出破绽。但意料之中的，是他先露出破绽，他随着火箭锤的惯性向前踉跄了几步，对方回过身，将生锈的半圆形刀片楔进他的背部。

“这就是由来，” 依德把垫肩处的衣服拽了拽，从他的角度正好能瞥见缝纫线的开端，不过光线被挡住了，黑褐色的尼龙线坚韧得可以，除非故意破坏针脚，否则一年也更换不了一次。陈年积水沿着倾斜的房檐沥沥落在他的礼帽上，阿丽塔在一处岔路口停下脚步，不知在想什么。

女孩接连两天没有归家，仿佛摇身消失在危机四伏的街头，雨果更不用提，连工资都没来领。第三天傍晚，依德开始狩猎，他并未择取什么目标，甚至没有关注近期的罪犯名录，只是拎着箱子在大大小小的道路上穿梭，寻找阿丽塔可能存在的迹象，他也不能定论会对谁下手，也许是一个对迷路的青少年图谋不轨的老混混，也许是一个贩卖无机毒品的惯犯，也许是一个嗜赌如命，殴打完妻女从家里出逃的欠债酒鬼。总之，这时候每一个出现在他面前的人都有罪。

他深知自己的不健全，不健全的意识和性格，轻易就为了某一个特定的人抛弃原则。即使诺瓦不因他女儿的病将他流放，早晚有一日也会因他本身的不健全将他流放，撒冷不接受任何不健全的人，他毫无自知之明。

还好没有犯下什么大错，阿丽塔及时的出现制止了他的不理智行为。女孩的状态很好，瘦削但精神抖擞，微笑和心跳同样有力，反倒是他稍微显得凌乱，他准备质问阿丽塔的行踪，后者不由分说拉着他踏上一条诡异的行程——在巷子里横冲直撞，宛如两条钻来钻去的泥鳅。与此同时她开始盘问依德的“猎人勇士”身份，依德几乎什么都交代了，他悬着的心放下来，忽然觉得不用再有所隐瞒，他可以把阿丽塔好奇的内幕消息统统告诉她，他原本担心阿丽塔深受其扰，现在看来她只会更加兴奋。

作为还愿，他讲述了外套上伤痕的故事，正是三天前阿丽塔求他讲的那个。

“很幸运，没有太深，他是否还记挂你对他的帮助？” 她眨着眼说道，分出一半精力在这个故事上，另一半精力回忆这片区域的地形图。

“没有谁会记挂着谁的好意，他因为精神失常服用了过量的氯丙嗪，整条胳膊都在颤抖，我猜他转身的时候还没看清楚我的位置，确实很幸运。” 依德的语气难辨喜怒，阿丽塔猫着腰向左手边的小胡同钻进去，他跟在后面。

这与当时的背景丝毫不差，迂回的如同袜套状的羊肠小道，他弓着腰蜷成一团，把围巾和目所能及的所有布料都塞进衣服里去止血，包括一些遗弃在废品堆里的旧棉絮。他的身边丢弃着一把刚凿碎一颗头盖骨的凶器，蓝橙色的燃烧弹已经熄灭，余温烫得雨水沸腾。

若说他真的快乐吗，用简单的杀戮来达到复仇的目标，是的，极大的快乐。他贴身穿着的棉质衬衫全部湿透了，暗红色的细线顺着后腰蜿蜒流失，很快在地面汇聚成一小滩黏滞的池塘，越坐得久了越难以重新起身，很多人都是这样死在案发现场。

就这样死去其实没什么不好，依德一动不动地闭着眼，靠着冷冰冰的石墙，如果就这样死去，他就可以同时完成两个愿望：亲手销毁恶魔，以及让恶魔杀死他，他的轮回就此结束。不过明日的预约要如何处理呢，他有一个十几岁的小病人，要来做先天心脏病手术，换上人工的心室壁，她不应该因为他的懒惰和任性而搭上前途命运，他的任何一个病人都不该因为这个恶魔的死受到牵连，惨剧波及到他，理应在他身上终结。

死者还装着一只电子假眼，高分辨的流体金属球取代了严重弱视的天然晶状体，当然这也是依德的设计。他应该把那只假眼剔出来，依德萌生出这种想法，眼部免疫微弱，最容易移植成功，这只昂贵的假眼肯定可以适配一个正排队等着复明的患者。

他走近尚且温热的尸身，蹲下来，蓦地感受到一阵强烈的灼烧热从腹部升起，这一切都暴露在诺瓦眼下，撒冷的主人切换着灵魂，凝视着这条巷子和满地的鲜血，而他刚刚手刃了最有能力成为本届冠军的选手。

诺瓦不会开心的，依德歪着头朝那只逐渐死亡的眼球笑了笑，最终放弃了取材。

“结果呢，你杀了他？” 阿丽塔

“鉴于我现在活着，所以没错，我杀了他，而不是反过来。” 阿丽塔在走神，依德这样断定，不然不会说出这样显而易见的结论。

他们从那条小巷到这片拥挤的楼群走了几公里地，阿丽塔的方向感很好，体能似乎永远消耗不尽，等到达目的地的时候依德已经气喘吁吁，眼前是一座未完工的大厦，外部罩着象征施工的墨绿色纱帐，全自动的挖掘器还在按照程序设定没日没夜地工作，人类劳动力早都已经回家了。

他们从仍是灰水泥外观的拱门钻进去，内部空空荡荡，四处都是准备安装窗户的风洞，空气里漂浮着焦油味的尘土残渣。他们去大厦底部搭乘员工电梯，拽动升降台的钢缆是这座楼里最坚固的材料，绕过穹窿部嵌合的转向滑轮，把人们带到各个楼层。

看见阿丽塔已然胸有成竹地瞄准顶层的按钮时，依德脸上立即露出郁结的神情，他贴在电梯的一角，盯着红色的数字一节节向上攀爬，电梯的铁皮在废旧的通道里刮蹭，现在一定冒着火花，依德把对襟毛衣的扣子挨个扣好，把挽起的袖口放下来，又卷上去，背在身后的手掌交叠，重合处慢慢发热，掌心析出汗水。

“你害怕狭窄的地方吗？” 阿丽塔终于发觉他的异样，漂亮的白发乱糟糟的，比以往还显得稀疏，长势不成样子，眨眼更加频繁，圆角镜框因他的动作而变换角度，不断反射光线，倘若贴得再紧一点，他说不定可以从混凝土层里掉出去。

“不，阿丽塔，我不害怕狭窄的地方。” 依德的嗓音里含有清晰的怒火，烧得声线抖动起来，阿丽塔有些不好意思，她忘记过问依德的意见就领他来了这里，不过幽闭的旅程有两分钟也就结束了，吹到房顶的新鲜空气会让人舒服一些。

夜空整个展开，平铺在圆弧的天顶，撒冷的灯火融进星群，像是燃起一片永世不尽的森林大火。阿丽塔率先从电梯口爬出来，张开双臂迎向午夜的冷风。那些蛇形的货运通道仍在工作，从深长封闭的管道里传出震耳欲聋的巨响，钢铁城的街灯彻夜通明，有一些呈艳丽的橘色，伴随蒸汽和浓烟。撒冷的底盘冲破了屏障，凌驾于重污染外，撒冷的居民应当享有更完整的星图，不知道他们会否架一台高倍数的望远镜尽情观赏，又或者说他们的爱好在于观赏钢铁城的人们，而非一尘不变的星星。

“这是我能找到的最好视角，比雨果的秘密基地还高几英尺。” 阿丽塔自豪地介绍，依德停留在电梯口附近，手臂缠着一根施工时留下的钢筋，没有向外踏出一步，也无心应答阿丽塔兴致勃勃的发言。

他的思维意识一团混乱，各个脑区之间开始打架，每一块都挣扎着要缩回原始的温暖巢穴，以求躲避可怕的陌生来客。这恐惧氛围就是陌生来客，它们面目狰狞，不可摧毁，能在瞬间将活生生的人斩成碎烂的肉末。阿丽塔享受着环绕身体的高空气流，但这快要让依德窒息，无数只冰凉的手扼着他的喉咙，把他的肠道打结，血管掐断，储血的脾脏压扁，他都忘了还有脾脏这东西，他感觉自己贫血快要犯了，浑身上下都没力气。

“过来，依德。” 阿丽塔转过身，向他伸手，依德正眼花缭乱，模糊地听见自己的名字，更坚定地抱着钢筋不肯松手，他现在应该回到电梯里，猛戳底层按键，降落到地表，忘掉这些骇人的见闻，而后幸福轻松地活下去，他本应该及早离开，他不知道自己为什么不趁阿丽塔关铁门的时候逃出来。

“不行！” 他大声拒绝道。

“为什么不行？” 阿丽塔追问，依德罕见地瞪了她一眼，不过仅有短短几秒，他的注意力显然已经支离破碎，完全失焦，散乱地撇在这片瓦楞楼宇上，这让阿丽塔倍感困惑，于是重复道：“为什么不行？”

“我不能往高处站。” 依德僵硬地说道，“出于某种原因。”

阿丽塔站在浅粉色的月光里，原本杂糅的光谱被薄薄的一层人工大气过滤得只剩下这摇曳的色调，短发笼罩着一层炉火外焰般的蓝光，这让依德想起撒冷的标记。女孩乖觉地朝他走来，身体飘忽透明，她的核心正在多年前就已缺乏活力的躯壳中聚变。

多年前依德已经认识到自己对登高的抵触，那时没多严重，他还可以站在五层楼以下高度的阳台眺望远处的喷泉。抵触来源于他时常幻想的一幅悬崖峭壁的情景，背后是撒冷的金色阳光，隐约的疯狂念想从幻境中初诞，他想从边缘跃下，只有风可以抓握，但气体根本无法托举他的重量，只能徒劳地包裹着他直到死亡，他越努力远离边缘，越感到这股引力的强劲，此后每一个失眠的夜晚都以货运通道的轰鸣作结，真实得仿佛他当真有朝一日会站上悬崖往下跳。无人理解，无人理解高处能带给人纵身一跃的冲动，他不得不独自面对这份异常的向往，并在与之对抗的漫长过程里演变为恐惧。他既不想留在撒冷，亦不想从撒冷离开，几乎天天窝在实验室，拒绝到外界行走。

诺瓦流放他的那天，故意把天梯的外壁调换至全透明，从万米高空坠入钢铁城的荒漠，半个小时的旅程无有半分遮挡，他始终睁着眼睛，在地狱般的坠重感中看清了悬崖，这成为了最后的一针催化剂。

这时依德感到手上传来轻巧的触摸，阿丽塔从光影的护佑中走回来，试图牵起他紧绷的手，从痉挛的姿势解放出泛白的关节，他没有反应，这大大超出了他的耐受力，他感到大厦底部的某一块空地正期待他的坠落，就在此刻。

“你会觉得像是牵着阿丽塔的手吗？当你牵着我的手的时候。” 阿丽塔用不太流畅的语序问他，依德明白她的意思。那么他把初次遇见雨果的阿丽塔牵走时，是出于妒忌还是单纯的保护？这些都是联动的问题，无法解答。

阿丽塔把十指抽回，在自己的面前舒展开，做出搓捻的动作，白浪一样涌动，仅这样看来，她是如此健康，如此年轻，如此幸运而灵巧，深受苦难英灵的眷顾，可以轻松胜任所有迎面而来的棘手工作。依德保持笔直的站姿，小心地低下头往袖口上蹭了蹭，把歪斜的镜框推回正位，额角被汗水弄得刺痒。他后背上的伤口还疼着，厚重的长外套不能透气，把薄薄一层冷汗捂在身上，盐分浸渍开裂红肿的创纹，没有体位可以缓解那种虚浮而敏感的难受。

“杀死救治过的人，会不会觉得很伤感？” 阿丽塔晃荡着两条腿，牛仔裤的膝弯处一皱一皱，这不是能敷衍过去的问题，依德细细考量，强迫自己把思考力集中在正确的事上。

“当时肯定会。” 他给出一个无功无过的答案，随后暗哑地补充道：“但这两样都是我必须要做的，不能放任恶人永生，旁观善人将死，不能偏重一个舍弃另一个，需要的是平衡。我可以成为恶魔，但不能创造新的恶魔，我可以偿还过错，但不能制造新的过错，我把这看作一个结束，而不是开始，我得对从我的诊室走出去的病人负责。”

“看那儿有条小狗！” 阿丽塔突然跳跃话题，指向远处一片靛蓝的天，几颗肉眼可见的亮星排列成奇特的图案，她总能不失时机地兴奋起来，不管先前经历了什么：“我们应该养一条，我们可以把那条无家可归的小狗留下。”

“它有家可归，它是驯狗师麦克蒂格的私人财产。” 依德勉为其难地劝道。

“问他借来吧，求你了。” 阿丽塔耷拉着眉毛，摇着他的衣角央求：“天上都有一条小狗，可我没有。”

“那不是小狗，是猎犬。” 依德被外套下方不轻不重的拖曳感弄得近乎虚脱，断断续续地解释，声音萎靡，胳膊更紧地环着钢筋丛，他抬了抬下颌示意阿丽塔手指的方向，“那个是大犬星座，中间最亮的塞普特星是它的核心，本应该有两颗，塞普特是双星群。”

“我只看到了一颗。” 阿丽塔眯起眼睛。

“因为另一颗不复存在了。” 依德叹了口气，“它的大气层是纯氢，没有其它元素，在天坠之战里被失事战舰的燃料引燃，就此爆炸，爆炸的光辉在几年前倏然闪现后立即覆灭，现在只剩这颗蓝矮星。”

战争遗留的创痛蔓延百年不止，行星消长盛衰，无一例外地步入宇宙的既定轮回，二十三世纪末那条失去半边心脏的犬正百无聊赖地趴在地面投射出来的半圆形弧光上，能为它感到惋惜的人没有几个还在世，它只得孤独地承受半心的痛苦，仿佛这是天然的疾病，而非人为。阿丽塔从这里可以看见机动球场，人们的吼叫和狂呼此起彼伏，带着灯束晃动起来，她能从晃动的正弦波里看见声音。

“也许是我弄的？” 阿丽塔虔诚而乐观地提出假设：“也许是我点燃的塞普特星群，不久以后我将忆起它存在的证据。”

“也许是你，亲爱的。” 依德疲惫地挤出微笑，“那么很高兴你能幸免于难，在此之前，我们得先下去，不管有什么话都留着回诊所再说，下去吧，可以走了吗——”

阿丽塔终于应允了他的提议，她把来时电梯口的伸缩闸门拉开，露出四四方方的铁皮箱，依德等她做完一切才从支撑的柱子上离开，衬衫领口下濡湿了一片，依旧是可爱的蓝绿色条纹，阿丽塔笑得露出牙齿，凑近过来亲吻他的面颊：“当然。”

落回底层之后依德终于找回了短暂丧失的语言能力，他已下定决心不把数落的话带进诊室，所以为了多说几句，他们两次经过诊所门前都熟视无睹地径直向前，直到第三圈绕过半程，他才因为不能忍受的口渴而停止了说教，阿丽塔烦得要死，后悔没在楼顶多待一会儿。

这个时段原先在另一个半球的居民未适应时差，早早地上街游逛，还有手里握着破碎酒瓶的流浪汉摊在垃圾堆里酣睡，诊所挂着关张的牌照，依德想了想，没有翻过面来，今天稍晚开门也无甚关系，再休息一阵，他那点小伤需要处理，还有可怜兮兮的皮革和有待清洗的棉质衬衫等他照料。

阿丽塔找准机会想要溜进他的诊疗小屋，据他自述，那件令人望而生畏的武器也在这里成型，大抵他的小发明都要躲在什么远离诊所的小木屋里完成，为了避免意料之外的化学品爆炸。

“可为什么还有缝纫机，你是不是也有三百多岁？” 阿丽塔失声叫出来：“让我留下来看看吧。”

依德挑了挑眉，不由分说把她推回客厅：“想都别想，阿丽塔。”

“你自己够不到！我可以帮忙——” 阿丽塔任由他推搡着，倘若她执意留下，依德绝无计可施，不过最后阿丽塔做出了妥协，她猜想依德可能不大好意思把肩胛骨内侧的伤痕给她看，毕竟他认定这是不光彩的事。

阿丽塔有时很好奇依德梦里的撒冷是什么样子，或者说她很好奇撒冷时期的依德是什么样子，他保留了哪些特质和性格，又改变了哪些观念，他带着些许报复的快感将头上的标记剔除，毫无留恋地藏身于二十二号街区的角落，诺瓦会因此嘲笑他幼稚，顽固，自不量力，不过也不可能跑下来再把那个标记给他烙印回去。

他的恐高症当然源于他冥冥中自信可以遏制坠落的冲动，只是相对艰难，是艰难导致的不适。那么他不可遏制地臣服于午夜出行，屠戮罪犯的使命感，企图通过纵容冲动来实现自我救赎，只能导致更为深切的悲哀，他无法一人为圣，于是欣然成为了钢铁城无数恶魔的一份子，杀死救过的人也好，救活想杀的人也好，尽管他可以说是为了仅存的良知而战，但在这过于悬殊的差距里，他将长久地不得安宁。不过这都没那么重要，他不是第一次在昼夜交界处睁开双眼。

阿丽塔在客厅里站了一会儿，听着微弱的电子驱动器的哼鸣，手术刀和可吸收纤维的缝合线发生滑动摩擦，而后是针尾撞在木板上，和牙齿咬断线条的短促脆响。这里的温度很舒服，她没有回去她自己的卧房，身上盖着一条毛毯蜷缩在手术台旁边的小扶手椅上睡去。

依德曾给她讲过一个主人公吻醒自己爱人的故事，她很想尝试，如果有机会的话。


End file.
